Penalty Box
by Monki the Outlaw
Summary: YYHIY crossover! Four thieves were caught in a castle while stealing something. Four princesses now have them as slaves...the four thieves expect harsh orders and alot of punishment but what they get isn't what they had in mind...
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my other YYH/IY crossover! And guess what? My cable STILL isn't fix! *glares at cable people* If they don't get it fixed soon...I will cease to update!!!  
  
Iris: Whatever  
  
Kiyako: Shut up  
  
Iris:.........  
  
Kiyako: That's better  
  
Disclamier:......SHHH!! I'm secretly plotting...so shush!  
  
Summary: Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke are stuck being slaves for four princesses. They expect harsh orders and torture but guess what? They're all wrong. Soon, a war brews...what will the boys do?  
  
Penalty Box  
  
By: Kiyako the Dragon Keeper  
  
"This is bullshit...how'd we get stuck with chains like this?" Yusuke muttered. "Well, if you didn't tell us to steal some of the castle treasure, we wouldn't be sentenced to death right now." Hiei said glaring hard at the chains holding both of his wrists together.  
  
"The shrimp is right Urameshi! This is all your fault!" Kuwabara said. That comment gave Kuwabara two big lumps on his head.  
  
"Hey! Shut up back there! Save your last words for later brats!" a guard said from the front then laughed a chilling laugh along with the other guard beside him. The guard behind all of them stayed silent. "Well boys, here we are. Welcome to your death place." The first guard said smiling smugly.  
  
The boys held in a gasp from the size of the castle. "Take a good look boys, this will be the last thing you will ever see...besides that of the sharp blade coming down on your head." The second guard said then started to laugh with the first guard.  
  
"Stop laughing you maniacs, go back to your posts now. Ryu, the queen needs to talk to you in the court room." A girl with short brown hair and big brown eyes said.  
  
"But milady! We-""No buts! Now move it!" the girl said cutting off the second guard. The 2 guards mumbled something under their breath that sounded like 'damn bitch' or something like that but left. Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke stood there like idiots waiting for someone to push them around. "Excuse me but, who are you?" Kurama asked politely.  
  
The brown haired girl smiled. "I'm Keiko, now follow me." Keiko said. That was then that the boys noticed she was wearing a white kimono with violet patterns on it. And she also wore a yellow goldish star shaped pendent.  
  
'That's Princess Keiko Hiei.' Kurama thought to Hiei knowing he would pop into his mind any time.  
  
@I know fox@  
  
The group of boys followed obediently behind her. Soon, they arrived in a big room that was filled with high status people with a big platform in the middle. On the big platform was a smaller platform that had dry blood on it. A guy that had an axe in his hand stood next to it.  
  
Yusuke gulped and hid behind Keiko who was looking around the room. "Go over to the guy with the axe. You're going on next" she murmured then disappeared into the crowd. Yusuke's eyes followed her rear until she was out of site. "I'm not going over there." Kuwabara said moving behind Yusuke. "Me either...let's just stay here..."  
  
"You boys! Come over here!" the guy with an axe said beckoning them over with his axe. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama looked on in fear while Hiei kept on his emotionless face but the four walked over anyhow with small steps. When they got to their destination, the axe guy looked and smiled at them. It wasn't a mean or wicked smile, but a small sad smile. Then, the boys noticed that this was the man from before, Ryu was his name they believed. They also noticed that he didn't look very old...about 17 or 18 but then they noticed his elf like ears. 'Youkai' they all thought.  
  
"QUIET!" a voice boomed through the whole entire court room. The 4 boys, and 1 man, looked up and saw a woman with midnight blue hair that went down do mid thigh. She wore an oversized red kimono that had beautiful patterns on it. Around her neck was a pendent that was the shape of a small dragon. Everybody immediately came down in silence.  
  
'Who the heck is she?' Yusuke thought.  
  
'Wow...she's pretty...BUT SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!' Kuwabara said.  
  
@Is she that Queen Higurashi fox?@  
  
'Yes, I believe it is.'  
  
"We have come here to see the death of four thieves. Their execution will begin NOW!" the woman said. "Kill them!" a voice from the crowd said. The four boys turned around to that voice. Then another said kill them, then another, then another, then another and soon, the whole room was chanting kill them. The boys looked around them and glared at everybody.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara took one step back glaring at the crowd who was raising their fists and screaming. Kurama looked over to Queen Higurashi, who looked at the crowd with a raised eyebrow, then at the people behind her. Hiei looked calm and glared at the ground.  
  
Ryu looked around the room then at Lady Higurashi. She nodded to him then sat down on one of the thrones watching the scene take place in front of her. Ryu looked back down at Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama. He pointed to Hiei and motioned him to get on the platform and bow down. Hiei walked over with an emotionless face. The three boys looked at him with horror filled eyes.  
  
"It was nice knowing ya shrimp..." Kuwabara mumbled. Hiei glared at him then went back to 'bowing' down.  
  
"Oh crap...we really are gonna die..." Yusuke said taking 3 steps back. Kuwabara nodded. "Tell me I'm dreaming..." he muttered taking 3 steps back as well. Yusuke looked around the crowd surveying them. His eyes stopped on Keiko who in turned, starred back at him. Keiko realized that she was starring at him which made her blush and turn her head the other way. Yusuke looked behind him then turned back and smirked. 'So she was starring at me...she's cute.'  
  
He turned his attention back to Hiei but gasped in horror. Ryu had the axe held up high then brought it down with quick speed.  
  
"STOP!" a voice screamed from the other side. Everybody looked to where the voice came from to see a girl with raven black hair with ice blue streaks woven through it. She was panting heavily they noticed. She was dressed in a light blue kimono that had sleeves that came down to the ground with cherry blossom petals on her kimono. It had an opening at the top that showed the sides of her breasts.  
  
Whispers started to be heard. Everybody continued to stare at the girl at the door. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama starred at her then saw Keiko and two blue haired girls run towards her.  
  
Queen Higurashi stood up. "Why did you stop this execution Kagome?" her voice boomed through the room with defiance.  
  
@So her name is Kagome...she the daughter?@ Hiei thought to Kurama. Ryu's axe had stopped 2 inches from Hiei's neck so he was still alive and well, just scared the crap out of him.  
  
'Yes' was Kurama's answer.  
  
Hiei continued to stare at Kagome who started to catch her breath. She stood up straight and starred back at her mother with defiance clearly in her eyes. "Because I say so." She said. Queen Higurashi made no move but looked confusedly at her daughter. "Yukina, Botan, and Keiko, take them to a room where they can heal and stay with them." Queen Higurashi said lifting her index finger.  
  
"Yes milady." The three girls said then left with the boys following them.  
  
~_~_~_~  
  
SO? How was it? Was it good? Bad? Ok? Do I need to fix anything or add anything? I hope you guys like this one! Alright, I got to go and do something...read the directions that are below, ok?  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
Thank you very much! Oh yeah, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! Follow the arrows and press the button!  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
Thank you!  
  
_Kiyako_ 


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so SORRY you guys for keeping you waiting for this new chapter! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! I was just busy with school since I'm kind of...yeah, ANYHOW, I am SOOOOO freakin' sorry you guys! Hope you can forgive me!  
  
But with good news, I updated right? Um...yeah...so anyhow...hope you guys like this chapter!**

.

.  
  
Penalty Box

.

.

Chapter Two  
.

.  
"Why the hell are we here?!" Yusuke screamed for the fifth time. "WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!" Keiko screamed and Yusuke immediately shut up even though he was probably going to start ranting on later.

"Yukina, why are we here?" Kuwabara asked risking the chance of being killed by Keiko. "I'm not exactly sure either really." She replied. "We have been here for over two hours already, I would very much like to know why we are being held captive." Kurama said as he sipped on his tea calmly.

"Like Yukina said, we don't know either. You guys should've been killed two hours ago but you are very much alive." Botan said as she added more sugar for her tea. "Are you saying you want us dead?" Hiei asked from his perch on the window seat. "Well...not exactly...nevermind!" she said while waving her hands defensively in front of her. Hiei glared at her but turned away. Then, someone walked through the doors.

"Lady Higurashi!" Keiko, Yukina, and Botan said as they bowed then got back up. Yusuke and the others stayed still and didn't bow at all. Keiko stepped on Yusuke's foot. "You were suppose to bow!" she hissed between clenched teeth. "Do not worry about it Keiko, they do not have too." Lady Higurashi said as she made her way to a chair.

"We decided not to kill them, instead, they will be your personal slaves girls. Now excuse me, I have work to do." Lady Higurashi said before she got up and left.

"Kagome, what did you tell her?" Botan asked when the queen left the room. Kagome shook her head, "nothing" was her simple answer. "Okay, whatever...so who goes to who?" Keiko said as she eyed each boy up. "You pick" was Kagome's simple answer...once again.

"Then in that case, I'll take Kuwabara." Yukina said as she smiled innocently. Keiko and Botan looked at her like she was crazy. 'I think she's sick...' Botan thought. "Oh why thank-""Shut up" Botan said as she whacked him on the head. Kuwabara was about to retort but thought better and kept his mouth shut.

"I'll take Yusuke. Maybe I can teach him a couple of things." Keiko said with a grin and an evil glint in her eye. Yusuke swallowed the lump that was in his throat that was formed while Keiko grinned at him like a mad man...well...woman. "I call dibs on Kurama!" Botan said as she attached herself to his arm. Kurama signed but smiled nervously.

"That leaves you with cold glaring boy over there Kagome. Good luck, he barely talks and he probably won't even listen to you which will surely get him killed!" Botan said with a happy smile. Kagome nodded.

"Whatever, come on Hiei, let's go get you a room." Kagome said as she left the room and surprisingly, he followed while scowling. "Shoot, I got to go do something! Kagome, show Kurama to his room please!" Botan said as she ran out of the room. "Me too!" Keiko said as she tossed Yusuke over to Kagome's side. "As much as I hate to do this Kagome, but I must get to the kitchen." Yukina said as she too left with Keiko.

Kagome signed but motioned them to follow her. They walked until they finally got to a bigger hallway then the one before.

"Can you guys share a room for the time being? We have the other rooms reserved for some other people, so do you mind?" Kagome asked as she turned around, her hair swaying with her. The boys nodded and Kagome smiled. "Good, this shall be your room then." Kagome said as she opened a door.

They boys entered first and gasped in awe. Kurama walked over to the window and examined the view, Yusuke went over to a closet and opened it but soon gasped in awe. "WOAH! Look at all these weapons!" he said as he picked up a sword with a gold hilt and started to swing it around. Kagome smiled. "Aren't you guys scared that you put us in a room with weapons?" Yusuke asked with a smirk.

Kagome returned the smirk with a grin. "I know you wouldn't try and hurt me or anyone else of high statur in this castle. It would cost you your life so you would be joining us in death." Yusuke nodded and put the sword down and studied a silver dagger.

Kuwabara went over to another closet but this time, it contained clothes. "Hey, aren't we a big...well, LOW to wear these clothes?" Kuwabara asked as he picked up a dark blue robe with silver lines and writing on it. "I usually like to give out guests some of the good clothes, I'm not that cruel." Kagome said.

"Hey Kurama, do you like the view? It overlooks the garden!" Kurama nodded and continued to examine the view. "Where are your rooms?" Hiei asked as he still stood near Kagome. "Botan and Yukina are right next door, Botan first then Yukina. And then me and Keiko are right across the hall so we will be able to have an eye on you, hope you guys like this room, see ya later!" Kagome said with a wave then waked out with the door closing behind her.  
.

.

.

.

.

.  
"WHAT KIND OF FUCKED UP PLAN IS THAT?!" a voice said with rage as he banged his hands on the oak desk in front of him. "Inyasha, calm down we will-" "HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSE TO CALM DOWN WHEN YOU COME UP WITH THIS STUPID PLAN!" Inuyasha said as his silver man flowed behind him.

Inutaisho's eyebrow twitched but he slowly calmed down. "It's the best plan we got so far, if you have better plans, spit it out!" Inutaisho said calmly while holding a piece of parch paper in his hands.

Inuyasha growled but walked out the room with a girl following him from behind. "Inuyasha, you can't blame your father, he's doing the best he can." The girl said. She had long black hair with it tied at the nape of her neck. She had on a light pink kimono with red designs.

"Kikyo, I know...it's just...I don't know, it's like saying "Come get us! We're all in the open! Kikyo! It's so ANNOYING!" Inuyasha said.

"So I don't have to ask what's going on eh?" Kagome asked as she stood in front of them. Inuyasha shook his head. "No..." he mumbled. "Come on love, we three should go out by the lake and relax for the time being ok? Maybe it'll clear your head." Kikyo suggested as sh e placed her hands on Inuyasha's shoulder. Kagome nodded and followed Inuyasha and Kikyo.  
.

.

.

.

.

.  
"Do you know why they didn't kill us already?" Yusuke asked as he examined a golden dagger he found in the weapon closet. "Probably because they saw how powerful the great Kuwabara was, they got scared that I was going to beat them up!" Kuwabara said as he posed. Yusuke 'accidentally' threw the golden dagger Kuwabara's way and it missed Kuwabara and was caught by Hiei.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU ARE AIMING THAT THING!" Kuwabara screamed. Yusuke smirked. "I will"

"Be quiet you too, I don't know, could you Hiei go into their minds?" Kurama said. Hiei shook his head. "Barrier" he said. Kurama nodded and turned back to the view. "They have such a beautiful view here...I wonder..." Yusuke looked over Kurama's shoulder and nodded. "Definitely beautiful! But you wonder what?" he asked. "I just want to know what the other views are like, that's all." Kurama said.

"Hey...there are only two beds..." Kuwabara said as he saw the two beds with golden blankets and beautifully decorated pillows. "Well...I suppose we are going to have to share a bed..." Kurama said as he got up. Hiei made a face of disgust. "I'll be sleeping on the window seat." He said. "I wouldn't sleep with you bakas if you were the last people on earth." Kurama sweat dropped and shook his head. "I call this bed without the twit!" Yusuke said as he picked the bed nearest to the weapon closet.

Kurama looked over to Kuwabara and then saw a couch on the other side of the room. "I will sleep on the couch...Kuwabara can take the bed." He said as he lay down on the couch.  
.

.

.

.

.

.  
"Mil lady! A soldier just came back with a message!" a soldier said with rapid breathing to Lady Higurashi. Lady Higurashi nodded. "What's the message?" she asked in a calm voice. "Dawn is when the insects will come out" he told her. Lady Higurashi nodded and motioned him away.

"So Inutaisho, what do you think?" she asked Lord Inutaisho. He shook his head and drank his tea. "I do not know as well...Izayoi (sp?), what do you think?" he asked his wife. "Maybe it means that we are to watch out when it's dawn?" she suggested as she twirled a rose delicately in her fingers.

Inutaisho shrugged. "Good guess..." he signed. Lady Higurashi signed as well and touched a golden band on her finger. "If only Kamechu was here...he would know what to do..." she whispered. Inutaisho and Izayoi looked at her with sympathy and pity. 'She lost her husband so early...' Izayoi thought but smiled lightly.

"Come Kisa! Let's go get ready for dinner!" she said with a happy smile and got up and started to drag Kisa with her. Kisa smiled at her attempt to make her happy again but followed. "Yes, let's!" and the two queens walked out smiling happily.

Inutaisho starred at them with blank eyes and a completely clueless expression. "Women these days..." he muttered but got up and left after them as well.

.

.

.

.

** Well, what did you guys think? Yeah...it was kind of short but I was in a hurry so I had to hurry up and finish this chapter so I wouldn't keep you guys waiting any more!!**  
.

.

.

.

.  
**Okay, I need some help here. There's going to be a poll for the pairings so vote for them okay?  
.**

**.**

**.  
The choice pairings are:  
.**

**.  
Hiei/Kagome  
.**

**.  
Kurama/Kagome  
.**

**.  
Kurama/Botan  
.**

**.  
Sesshomaru/Kagura (they'll come in soon...somehow...)  
.**

**.  
Sesshomaru/Rin (they'll come in soon...somehow...)  
.**

**.**

**.  
And the pairings for the story so far is:  
.**

**.  
Inuyasha/Kikyo (Kikyo is nice in this one!!)  
.**

**.  
Yusuke/Keiko  
.**

**.  
Kuwabara/Yukina (if I actually do that...)  
.**

**.  
Miroku/Sango (they should come in either the next chapter or next NEXT chapter, not sure yet)  
.**

**.**

**.  
And I think that's all for now...and if I have any more couples, I'll put it in. If you guys have any couples that I didn't list yet, then tell me in the review!! And by the way, you can vote once in each and every chapter okay? Just to tell you guys...so yeah...review please!!  
  
Kiyako**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I had some time so I decided to update this story! I'm in the car now driving around and my laptop was in here...so I decided to give you guys a chapter as my gift!**

**Hope you guys like this chapter!**

.

.

.

Penalty Box

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

"So what are we going to do with this war? We've barely gotten into a war since our last war when...Lord Higurashi died..." Kagome whispered in a soft voice. "Kagome...we can't do anything to stop this war...even if we throw ourselves in the middle, we will simply die! Naraku's army spare no mercy and you know that." Kikyo said.

"I guess you're right..." Kagome said. "Say Inuyasha...what's the plan anyway?"

Inuyasha signed loudly and laid back not caring if his robe got dirty. "We're just going to wait until-""LORD INUYASHA!" a servant yelled from the entranceway. Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Kagome looked up because of the urgency of the servant's voice. "The north village is being attacked! Lord Inutaisho-"but the servant never got to finish because Inuyasha ran past him to the village.

"Did you say the _north _village?" Kagome asked. The servant nodded and next thing you know, Kagome's and Kikyo's spot was empty.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kikyo! Tell mother I'm going to the village!" Kagome yelled as she ran to Hiei's room. Kikyo raised her hand but stopped. "Kagome..." was the last thing she said before she ran to the throne room hoping to find her mother there.

Kagome busted into the group's room and opened the weapon closet. Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara looked at her weirdly. "Found it!" Kagome said as she pulled out a sharp looking dagger and a bow and arrows. "Hiei, put this in my room please!" Kagome said as she took off her outer robe and threw it at Hiei.

"Where are you going?" Kurama asked. "To save a village! Don't follow me!" Kagome said as she tied the dagger to her belt. And she ran out of the room in dust.

"Hey Hiei-"but when Kurama looked back, Hiei wasn't there...only Kagome's outer robe. Kurama picked it up and looked out the window. 'Hiei...he never obeys' "Come on you three!" a voice heard from the door way. And they saw Botan standing there. "We have to go now!" and then, the 4 people left the room in a hurry.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kagome jumped over a dead body as she made her way to the village. "Shippo!" she screamed as she looked through the village for a orange head. "Momma!" she heard from a small hut. Kagome went to the hut and saw wood and bricks on a pile. Kagome threw her bow and arrows down and started to lift the wood/bricks and throw it to the side. When she removed it all, she found a small kitsune with it's left leg bleeding.

"Shippo! Are you all right?" she asked softly. "I'm okay...watch out behind you!" Shippo said as he pointed behind Kagome. Kagome looked behind her and saw a big worm demon going right at her. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and jumped through a burning window and landed on her feet. Once she got out of the hut, it collapsed onto the worm demon.

"It's not dead yet..." Kagome whispered. "Kagome!" she heard Inuyasha call for her and soon, he landed in front of her. "Come on, we have to leave quickly!" he said as he gave Kagome a hand. "Why?! The village is burning!" Kagome argued. "The castle is being attacked!" he screamed.

Kagome looked at him with tears brimming her eyes. "Let's go then!" Kagome said as she ran towards the castle...her home in hopes of everyone being alive.

While she was running, she was swept off her feet by a black clothed stranger. Kagome looked up at the face and gasped. "Hiei! I told you to stay at the castle!" Kagome said glaring at him. "Really? I missed that part." Hiei said in a I-could-care-less voice.

Soon, Hiei stopped and let Kagome out of his arms. As soon as she landed, she heard a scream coming from her right. "Shippo, go find Inuyasha and Kikyo!" Kagome said as she ran. Shippo nodded from behind her and scampered away to find Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Kagome stopped as she found the source of the scream. It was one of the maids being eaten alive by the same worm demon. Kagome glared at the worm demon in hatred. "You despicable monster...die!" Kagome said as she shot an arrow surrounded by miko energy at the demon.

The demon screamed on impact before it died on the spot.

"Hiei, can you smell the others?" Kagome asked as she looked around for more demons. "Yes" he said. "Where?!" Kagome said as she looked at him with hopeful eyes. Hiei grabbed Kagome around the waist and jumped to the library window.

Kagome jumped out of Hiei's arms and saw a big weasel demon trying to bite off Keiko's head. Kagome was about the throw her dagger at the weasel demon but she stopped when she saw a bullet of light heading towards the demon. "Yusuke..." she whispered.

"Keiko, are you okay?!" Yusuke asked worriedly. Keiko hugged Yusuke around the neck and sniffed. "I was so scared..." she whispered. "Watch out you two!" Botan screamed as the weasel demon charged at them. "ROSE WHIP!" Kurama screamed as a rose whip (obviously) circled around the weasel demon's neck, holding it back from Yusuke and Keiko.

And soon, the weasel demon screamed in pain and fell down lifelessly as Hiei put away his sword. Kurama pulled back his rose whip and starred at the weasel demon. Kagome went over to the demon and put her hand to the demon's neck. "It's not dead yet...let's hurry and get out of here!" Kagome yelled as she ran out of the room.

After they ran out of the castle, they found a bunch more demons outside waiting to devour them. They stopped in their tracks as they saw demons and humans alike lying on the ground dead or almost dead.

"Well, well, well...hello princess, how are you this fine day?" a wind sorceress said as she held a fan in her hand. Kagome growled as she glared at the demon. "What do you want Kagura? Came back to experience more humiliation?" Kagome asked smirking.

Kagura closed her fan and looked at down at Kagome disapprovingly. "No...just came to give you a small gift of my gratitude. GO AND DEVOUR THEM NOW DEMONS!" Kagura said as she threw a wind blade at Kagome which she managed to avoid. Kagura smirked and turned around. "Enjoy your gift." And she was gone with the wind.

Kagome grabbed an arrow and shot it at the demons, destroying at least 10 of them.

The fight went on and on until there were only 10 demons left. "KAGOME! Watch out!" Yukina yelled as a claw headed towards Kagome's back. Kagome turned around and looked at it surprised as it cut her shoulder blade. Kagome stepped back as she hacked up blood. "Dammit..." and she fell backwards. The last thing she saw was Hiei's worried face before she fainted.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome looked around but all she saw was darkness...every corner...everywhere. Kagome looked at her hands then back up at the darkness. "Where am I?" she asked and her question echoed through the darkness.

"Hello?" and it echoed again. "Kikyo? Hiei? Inuyasha? Hello? Anyone here?" and once again, it echoed. "Where is everyone? I feel so alone...someone...please find me..."

.

.

.

.

.

Kurama signed as he fell backwards into the chair behind him. "Is she going to be okay Kurama?" Botan asked as she looked at him with hopeful eyes. Kurama smiled at her gently. "Yes, and she's healing rapidly...like a demon." Kurama said as he looked back at Kagome.

'I wonder...is she a demon?' Kurama thought. "Kagome!" They heard someone say. They looked at the door way and saw Kikyo, Inuyasha and two strangers. One was a girl and the other, a guy.

The girl wore a demon exterminator's outfit, they believed, and a giant boomerang on her back. She had long black hair tied up in a high ponytail and had hazel brown eyes. The guy had an outfit of a monk and was holding a staff. On his right hand, he had prayer beads around it for whatever reason. He had a small rat tail at the back of his head and had violet colored eyes.

"This is Sango and Miroku-"Kikyo started but Sango pushed past her and made her way to Kagome's side. "Kagome! What the hell happened to her?! Tell me NOW!" Sango screamed as she looked at Kurama. "She was simply injured in battle...that's all..." Yukina said as she placed a wet towel on Kagome's forehead.

"I can't believe this happened...I wasn't here to protect you Kagome..." Sango mumbled as tears slowly made their way down her cheek.

"Don't worry Sango, she'll be fine." Miroku said as he sat down next to Miroku. Sango nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder and signed softly. Sango soon grew irritated by the minute and her hands grew into a fist.

Kikyo shook her head while Inuyasha smirked. "Here we go again..." Kikyo mumbled.

"YOU PERVERT!" Sango screamed her giant boomerang made it's way to Miroku's head. Sango fumed and slowly picked Miroku up by his collar shirt. "Stupid pervert!" She screamed again as she threw Miroku out the window. Everyone slowly backed away from her except for Kikyo, Inuyasha, and of course Kagome.

"You're still kicking Miroku's butt...just like I remembered..." Kagome whispered as she opened up her eyes, smiling. "Kagome! You're awake! Thank god!" Sango said smiling as she forgot about Miroku. Kagome tried to get up but Kurama pushed her back down. "Don't, you need to rest."

Kagome refused and pushed Kurama's hands away as she put her feet on the ground but what she didn't know was that she was naked under the covers.

When she got up, the blanket fell down and Kagome starred at the blanket for a few seconds before realizing she was naked...in front of boys...and man alike. Kurama blushed and looked down at his hands slowly, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Miroku, and Inuyasha looked at Kagome and it wasn't on her face either...

Kagome quickly grabbed the blanket and put it in front of her and screamed "YOU BIG PATHETIC PERVERTS! GET OUT!" and immediately, the boys ran out of the room running like scared, ahem, chickens.

Kagome plopped back down onto the bed and signed. "Where are my clothes?" Kagome asked no one in particular. "Not here at the moment...but you can wear this?" Kikyo said as she held up a dark blue kimono richly decorated. Kagome thanked her sister and changed with the help of Yukina and Sango.

"Who killed the demon?" Kagome asked while Yukina tied the bow on her back. "Hiei did...he hurt his right arm as well while doing so." Keiko said. "Oh...do you know where he is?" Kagome asked.

"I think he's in the garden sitting in one of the cherry blossom trees...go look and see." Botan said. Kagome nodded and left the room.

After Sango was sure Kagome was out of hearing shot, she asked the question that has been haunting her mind. "Hey...who is this Hiei?"

The girls looked at her but then smiled. "Hiei is Kagome's personal slave..." Kikyo answered. Sango nodded. "Is he the one dressed in black?" "Yeah" Botan said. "He doesn't talk much so yeah..." Keiko said.

Sango nodded and left glowing. 'Kagome...I wonder...maybe you'll find happiness in this so called 'Hiei' huh?' she thought before she saw Miroku holding her giant boomerang.

.

.

.

.

.

**Okay...so this might be the last update for a little while okay? Hope you guys can wait for at least another week or two!**

**And so far, here's how the poll looks like!**

**Hiei/Kagome : 12**

**Kurama/Kagome : 9**

**Kurama/Botan : 6**

**Sesshomaru/Kagura : 6**

**Sesshomaru/Rin : 1**

**Kurama/no one : 1**

**Botan/no one : 1**

**Hiei/Botan : 3**

**Come on Kurama/Kagome fans! If you want that to be one of the couples, then catch up with Hiei/Kagome!**

**Alright, gotta go! Review and vote for the couples please! Bye!**

**-Kiyako-**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! I finally updated! Ain't it great?! So hopefully, this chapter lives up to your standards! Have fun reading it!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

Penalty Box  
  
_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

Chapter 4

Kagome walked through the hallways and everywhere she looked, she could see maids, butlers, almost everyone who worked in the castle working ON the castle. 'It was damaged pretty badly then I guess' she thought. Soon, she stood in front of the doors that led to the garden.

Kagome walked through and went to look for Hiei and found him in the tree outside his group's room. Kagome walked to the tree and looked up. "Hey Hiei! Can we talk please?" Kagome asked as she sat on the tree's big root that was popping out of the ground.

Hiei had sensed her presence coming towards him the moment the wind blew her scent towards his nose. For some odd reason, her scent calmed him and he liked the feeling...but just because he liked the feeling, didn't mean that he liked 'her'. When he heard her call him down to talk, he took one glance towards the sun then came down to sit beside his owner.

Kagome smiled softly once she found Hiei sitting next to her. "Um...so how's your arm doing?" Kagome asked looking at his wrapped right arm.

"Hn...it's fine."

Kagome smiled. "I'm glad! By the way...thanks for ya know...saving me and all..." Kagome lay against the tree trunk and smiled. For some odd reason, she was relaxed and felt happy when she was around Hiei. She 

"Lady Kagome! The queen wishes to see you!" A servant said as it bowed before Kagome. "And your servant as well." Kagome looked at the servant confused. 'What does mama want now?' "Of course...tell her I'll be in soon." The servant bowed and left.

Kagome signed and turned to Hiei and smiled. "Well? Let's go!" Kagome said getting up. "Hn" Kagome laughed with joy ringing throughout the air.

-In the throne room-

When Kagome walked into the throne room, she was surprised to see Yukina, Keiko, and Botan there along with Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama. "What are you guys doing here?" Kagome asked out of curiosity. "Did you get in trouble too?" Kagome asked jokingly. "Your mother summoned us here." Yukina said politely.

"I wonder why..." Kagome voiced out. "Girls!" Lady Higurashi said with clear authority. The girls and guys attention was soon on here. "Now...you are probably wondering why you all were summoned here correct?" They nodded. "Well, it is because I would like to offer your personal slaves the opportunity of being in the kingdom's army if they want too."

"Are you serious ma-Lady Higurashi?" Kagome asked with a smile. She nodded.

"Hiei! Did you hear that?? You get to be in the army! Unless...that is, if you don't want too..." Kagome said looking down at her feet. Hiei looked at Kagome's head and a small smile crept onto his face. "Hn." He said. Kagome lifted her head up in excitement. "I take that as a yes then!"

Kagome jumped up in excitement and hugged Hiei which in turn, made him blush. "Get off me woman..." He muttered and Kagome let go of him smiling. "So what about you guys?" Kagome asked turning around.

"That's not a bad idea actually...Kurama, would you like to?" Botan asked smiling. Kurama smiled and nodded.

–_If it makes Kagome happy!- _Youko said from inside of Kurama.

'_Youko, Kagome is a princess! We can't fall for her!' _Kurama thought back.

_Having fun talking to yourself fox? _Came Hiei's voice.

'_Leave me alone...'_ Kurama thought. And he heard Hiei's snickering after.

"Alright then! So it's settled! Boys, welcome to the Higurashi Kingdom army!" Lady Higurashi said with a bright smile. "Now Botan, why don't you show the boys to the field so they can practice!" Botan nodded and ushered the boys out. Yukina and Keiko bowed and left. Kagome bowed slowly and followed the girls out. "Not so fast Kagome! I would like to speak to you for a moment please. Meet me in my room?" Kagome nodded and slowly left the throne room.

'Why would mother want to talk to me?' Kagome thought but shrugged it off and went to her mother's room.

When Kagome got to her mother's room, she knocked twice before a woman's voice told her to come in. Kagome sucked in a breath and let it out slowly before entering. "You wanted to speak to me mo-Izayoi?" Kagome spoke but then it soon turned into a question.

Kagome quickly bowed. "I'm sorry Lady Izayoi! I thought this was my mother's ro-"Kagome quickly spoke waving her hands in front of her. "Please Kagome!" Izayoi said smiling. "Just call me Izayoi! And this is your mother's room. I'm just playing with her roses!"

Kagome looked at Izayoi oddly. "Er...yes...um, well, my mother wanted to talk to m-""Kagome! That was quick darling. Now come, please!" her mother said cutting her off. 'Why am I being cut off all of a sudden?!' Kagome thought. She shrugged the fact off and sat on her mother's bed since there were no other chairs around.

Once she was seated, she waited for her mother to start speaking.

"So Kagome...my time as queen will soon end-""Mother! I'm not ready to be married!" Kagome suddenly blurted out and abrubtly stood up. Kisa (Kagome's mother's name) and Izayoi looked at each other and suddenly burst out in fits of giggles. Kagome, feeling embarrassed huffed and sat back down on the bed with her arms crossed.

"Now Kagome dear," Kisa said settling down from her giggle fits. "I was not talking about that!" "Then what WERE you talking about?" Kagome said. Kisa suddenly turn her look into a serious one. "Like I was saying...my time as queen will be ending soon...therefore," Kisa said then paused to sip her tea. "You will be queen soon." Kisa finished.

Kagome sat quiet for a moment and then said "What?" Kisa looked outside. "Kagome, you are like a seed. You will start out as a seed for a while but then you will eventually grow into a beautiful flower. But in your case, you will start out a princess, but eventually, you will be queen."

Kagome thought about it for a while. "But isn't Kikyo suppose to be queen?!" Kagome shouted out. "Hush dear," Kisa said in a snappish kind of voice. "She will be queen of the western lands since she is married to my son." Izayoi said. "Exactly...which leaves you to be queen of the eastern lands." Kisa finished.

"But doesn't that mean...I have to get..." Kagome said then trailed off. "Married? Yes, you will have too." Kisa said. Kagome looked down at her feet then back up. For a while, no one said anything. "Kisa looked out the window and smiled to herself. "Kagome, the coronation will be on your birthday, when you turn 18. And of course, you have to be married...so you will have to fall in love in 2 weeks time...or I will be forced to give you an arranged marriage. Unless, you want to wait until the coronation ball and see if you can find love there...so is that all understood?" Kisa said.

Kagome looked at her mother in disbelief. Her mother was threatening to give her an arranged marriage! And probably with some jerk from some unknown country! Okay...maybe not 'unknown country' but...some jerk! And in two weeks! No one can fall in love in two weeks! Wait...two weeks from now is...my...BIRTHDAY!!!

"MOTHER! You can't expect me to fall in love in 2 WEEKS time do you??? I can't fall in love in that amount of time! And in two weeks is my birthday!! Mother!" Kagome said with fury jumping off the bed. What do you expect?

"Kagome! It's not my choice!" Kisa said with authority. "UGH!!" Kagome said then stomped out of her mother's room huffing and puffing and...yeah, you get the point. Kisa sat back down and took a deep breath.

"She'll fall in love within two weeks...I'm sure of it. Inuyasha and Kikyo fell in love within two weeks right?" Izayoi asked. Kisa nodded. "True...but she might not...and I really don't want too set my daughter up with that wolf prince of the northern clan...he seems quite...aggressive really. He has been wanting my daughter's hand in marriage for a very particular long time." Kisa said rubbing her temple.

"I think that fire apparition would make a very fine husband." Izayoi said smiling. Kisa looked at her like she grew a second head. "Izayoi...he's the forbidden child if you have forgotten." Kisa said. Izayoi shrugged. "So? The fact that what people are never really bothered Kagome before, so why should he be any different?"

Kisa slowly smiled brightly. "I think you're right Izayoi...let's play matchmaker with the kids for a while ne?" she said. Izayoi smiled. "Certainly milady!" and they both burst into fits of giggles once more acting like school girls.

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

So how did you like? It's good right?? –heehee- Okay, so here are how the pairings are so far:

Hiei/Kagome – 25

Hiei/Botan – 3

Kurama/Kagome – 16

Kurama/Botan – 5

Sesshomaru/Rin – 1

Sesshomaru/Kagura – 7

Kurama/No one – 1

Hiei/No one – 1

Botan/No one – 1

Looks like Hiei/Kagome is winning! Come on all you other pairings! Kagome is waiting for your choice.... Well, I have to go eat now, keep on voting!!

-Kiyako-


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright! Here's the next chapter to Penalty Box! Hope you like it! Oh by the way, you might find my disclaimers in very odd places...like in chapter 3 and the next one will be in the last chapter of the story...just to tell ya! **

**Disclaimer: ....blah blah blah... **

**x**

****

**x**

****

**x**

****

**x**

**_Penalty Box_**

**Chapter 5**

Kagome walked to her room glaring at the empty space in front of her. _'Fall in love...2 weeks...stupid...law thing...grr...'_ she thought as she entered her room. Too bad she didn't notice who was in her room. She walked over to her bed grumbling about stupid laws and fell face first into her fluffy, comfy, squishy bed.

"You know Kagome, it's not healthy to talk to yourself." Sango said as she smiled at Kagome's head. Kagome screamed in surprise and fell backwards on to her floor. "Oww...SANGO! Why'd you scare me like that?!" she complained rubbing her sore head while glaring at Sango. Sango smiled innocently. "It's not my fault when you don't realize that someone was already in here before you came in."

Kagome blinked once...then twice...then three times...then four times. "You were in my room?" Kagome asked. Sango sweat dropped and fell down anime style. She slowly grabbed for the edge of the bed that she was sitting on and sat back down. "KAGOME!!" she screamed. Kagome backed away and put her hands up in defense. "Sorry Sango! No need to scream!" Sango huffed and turned around. "So did your mom give you the whole queen, marriage talk when you were in her room?"

Kagome starred at Sango. "How did you know?" she asked. Sango smirked. "I know because I was being a very nosy little girl." "Then why are you asking?" "Just wondering...so, how long do you have to fall in love?" Kagome glared angrily at her floor before speaking. "Two weeks..." "And at the end of the time, it's your birthday...hm, interesting." Kagome looked at Sango surprised.

"What are you talking about INTERESTING?! HUH?! That's not INTERESTING! It's pure TORTURE!!!" she screamed standing up screaming at Sango, and in turn, Sango's ponytail flew back while Sango had her eyebrow lifted. "Please don't yell Kagome. You'll attract attention." Kagome huffed and turned around stubbornly putting her nose in the air. Sango sweat dropped at the site. "Um...Kagome, don't you think you're being a little too dramatic? I mean...it's two weeks. It can't take THAT long!" Sango said cheerfully.

Kagome looked at Sango with pain filled eyes. Sango looked back at her with a small smile. "I'm sorry Kagome...for bringing it up." Kagome shook her head and sat back down on her bed. She grabbed Sango's hands and smiled. "It's not your fault. I should've listened to you, Botan, Keiko, Yukina, and my mother before. If I did, I would never have gotten myself in that trouble. Don't worry about it! It's all in the past and now, I know who I can trust and who I can't trust so don't worry!" Kagome said with a smile. Sango looked at her and slowly smiled softly. "Yeah...I guess."

"Hey...isn't the coronation ball on your birthday as well?" Kagome nodded. "Yeah...ew...I never was a dancer...damn."

Sango giggled. "Now that's no way for a princess to talk that way!" Sango scolded playfully. Kagome grinned. "I'm so sorry mother...I just couldn't help myself! I simply just NEEDED to let my anger out!" Kagome said bowing with a smile. They both giggled slightly before they saw back down on the bed. "Hey Kagome...guess what?" "What?"

"Miroku told me...he told me he loved me." Sango said. She waited patiently for Kagome to answer. She soon grew impatient as Kagome was still silent. "Are you-""OH MY GOSH! Are you serious?! AH!! I knew he would tell you soon but I didn't know it was this soon! What was your answer?!" Kagome asked eagerly. Sango's mouth parted but then she signed and shook her head. Kagome's happy smile turned completely upside down and her hands fell to her sides.

"What the heck does this shakes her head mean?! You said you didn't like him back?!" Kagome screeched. Sango covered her ears and put a finger to her mouth. "Shut up! And I didn't say I didn't like him! I just...I just told him that I don't know...and he told me that he would wait for my answer...you know how he's a pervert and all. What if he cheats on me?! What if he gets me pregnant and then leave me and the child?! KAGOME! I just don't know what to do..." Sango whispered with her head down. Kagome starred at Sango with surprise clearly written on her face.

She shook her head and smiled. "Don't worry Sango...he would never cheat on you and...that other thing. I promise he wouldn't! And if he did any of those things, you would simply beat him to a pulp! I'm sure he will keep on loving you no matter what happens...even if you say no, you're a dear friend to him and he won't ever hurt you in anyway...and if he did, I'LL KILL THAT IDIOT!" Kagome said shaking a fist into the air with a determined look to emphasize her point.

Sango giggled at the sight of Kagome and it reminded her of Kagome's brother in law. "Thanks a lot Kagome...it all means a lot to me. I just don't know what's going on inside of me...half of me is still scared and the other half is telling me that I actually love the damn pervert..." Kagome smiled brightly. "He'll give you some time and until then, he'll keep on waiting for however how long it takes you to answer...he'll wait no matter what okay darling?" she said.

Sango giggled at the fact that Kagome called her 'darling'. She nodded and stood up from the bed. "Let's go get ready for dinner! I'm starving! We never got to eat last night did we?" Kagome's stomach growl was enough of an answer. When they opened the door, they were surprised to find Hiei leaning against the opposite wall. "Er...Hiei? Did you hear anything we said?" Kagome asked. Hiei looked up and said "I wouldn't care about a single thing you said."

Kagome and Sango looked at each other and smiled. "Well...seems like he did hear..." Sango said walked beside Kagome. She nodded. "He won't tell anyone though...right Hiei?!" Kagome asked running to walk beside Hiei smiling up at him. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and smirked. Kagome stopped and got in a 'thinking' position. "I take that as a no." Sango said and walked past Kagome. Kagome nodded and ran to keep up with her two friends.

_X_

_X_

_X_

_X_

Botan sweat dropped, Yukina half-smiled, and Keiko's hands were aching to slap Yusuke and Kuwabara upside the head. Wondering why? Well, let's do it from someone else's point of view!

**Keiko's POV**

God that Yusuke...he's eating like a pig! Hell, he's probably a pig in disguise! He's not suppose to eat like that when he's around the Lady's and King...why I oughta punch the living daylights out of him...

I slowly drank my tea and 'accidentally' kick Yusuke's chair backwards and like I thought, Kuwabara went with him for he grabbed onto that idiot's chair. I looked down at him and smiled innocently. "What's wrong Yusuke? Are you okay? Do you feel like lying down now all of a sudden like the **pig you are?**" I asked and smirked afterwards, which greatly surprised me.

He glared at me and I gave him one last kick in the side before Lady Kisa spoke up. "Erm...Keiko? I think he's had enough..." she said. I looked at her and Lady Izayoi spoke up. "He has been on the fields almost all day so he must be starving like...um...what's his name...Kuwabara is!"

"You must admit, they were eating like pigs." Lord Inutaisho said eating his mashed potatoes. Lady Izayoi whacked him on the shoulder and scolded him. "Be quiet honey." She hissed. Lord Inutaisho looked at her surprised. "What? It's the truth!" he said defending himself. Then Lady Izayoi pulled on his youkai ear to her level and everyone heard her hiss "**Well must you be so _truthful_?**"

Lord Inutaisho pulled his head away and nodded. "Of course I have to, I am a LORD after all." And he resumed to eating his food. Lady Izayoi glared at him but then soon smiled at Yusuke who, to my unknowing, sat back on his seat. Fortunately, Kuwabaka is still on the ground. That's good, one less pig I have to worry about! "Don't mind him Yusuke! My husband is just like that!" and then all of a sudden, Inutaisho's chair flipped back and along with the chair, Inutaisho did as well. He landed face first into the marble floor. He lifted his head and I saw him glare at Lady Izayoi, Lady Kisa, Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku.

Inuyasha snickered, Miroku acted innocent, and Sango and Kagome stuffed food into their mouth keeping them from bursting out in laughter. Lady Izayoi beckoned a maid over to clean up Inutaisho's 'mess'. Inutaisho quickly got up and glared at his wife. She looked back at him and smiled oh so innocently. "If you are done with your food now honey, why don't you go have some plan sharing with Sesshomaru hm?"

**Normal POV**

Inutaisho grumbled and left the dining room. "Erm...was that actually necessary Lady Izayoi?" Kurama asked nervously. She smiled at him. "Of course not darling...but it must be done! Now excuse me while I go confront my husband." She said and left the maids to clean her area. Lady Kisa got up as well and nodded and followed Izayoi. When the doors were closed, the people inside the dining room sweat dropped as they heard the very 'mature' ladies burst out in laughter.

"My my...looks like someone is high on sugar." Botan said with bored eyes. She used her fork to pick at her peas. "Kuwabara, I believe it's time for another lesson in cooking..." Yukina said quietly. She quickly, and quietly, got out of her seat and Kuwabara followed her eagerly nodding and smiling.

"Kuwabara lessons? HAHAHAHAHA!" Yusuke said and burst out laughing. Keiko's veins started to pop out (when you think about it, it's kinda freaky and scary...) and she whacked Yusuke in the head, making him unconscious. "Excuse us..." she said and grabbed Yusuke by the ear and dragged him out with her. The maids immediately cleaned up Yukina, Keiko, Yusuke, and Kuwabara's plate and left as quietly as they came in.

"You know what? Keiko has never been so...so...so un-Keiko!" Botan said looking at Kagome and Sango. They both nodded. "You mean the Keiko has never acted that way before? Even when Yusuke wasn't here?" Kurama asked. The girls nodded. "I mean, she only got like that whenever she was REALLY pissed off but just then, she was NOT pissed off." Kagome said.

"Just plain annoyed by Yusuke's tactics." Sango continued. "HENTAI!" she suddenly screamed smacking Miroku in the face. "Why dear Sango? Why did you ever slap me?" He asked oh-so-innocently. She glared at him. "No wonder you were so quiet! You were looking for the perfect opportunity to grope me! You PERVERT!" she screamed.

Miroku smiled and waved his hands in front of him for defense. "Come on Sango! Back to Keiko...so are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Kagome asked smiling slyly.

Sango and Botan looked at each other and nodded. "Definitely..." they both said at the exact same time. The girls did a triple high-five and smiled. "Do you boys plan to help?" Botan asked looking at Kurama, Hiei, then to Miroku. "Don't bother asking Miroku...he already knows what to do." Sango said nudging Miroku. "Isn't that correct?" Miroku smiled and nodded. "I'll be on my way now...please do excuse me." he said and left the dining room.

"How about you Kurama and Hiei?" Sango asked. The boys looked at each other then at the girls. "Sure...why not? Could be fun." Kurama said. "Hn" was Hiei's answer.

_X_

_X_

_X_

_X_

**So what did you guys think? It was good right? Well, remember to review! I'll be waiting for them!!**

**Kiyako**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay people, here's the next chapter to Penalty Box! Hope you like!

Disclaimer: Hmm...I wish I was a billionaire right about now...really, I do

X

X

X

X

**Penalty Box**

**Chapter 6**

**--------------------------**

Miroku walked quietly in the halls as to not let anyone know he was there...after all, he had a mission to carry out! He stopped at a corner and poked his head around to see if anyone was there. He smiled knowingly when he found that Keiko and Yusuke were standing there...right at the stairs. Whoever knew they could follow plans so perfectly?

"OH SHUT UP!" Yusuke screamed.

"Don't yell at me you buffoon!" Keiko screamed back.

Yusuke huffed and glared. "JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" and he walked right down the stairs huffing and ignoring Keiko's screams.

"Get your stinking little butt back up here Yusuke!" "Not on my life!" Keiko pouted and stomped her feet glaring at the back of Yusuke's head. "That little...UGH!" she said and put her hands on her hair.

Miroku smirked. _'They really do know how to follow plans...'_ He walked out from behind the corner and walked casually over to Keiko. "What's the matter Keiko? I heard you screaming to Yusuke..." he asked standing next to Keiko. She signed. "He's just an **OVER SIZED PIG**!" she screamed making sure Yusuke heard her. He did and just waved his hand.

Miroku watched Yusuke step off the stairs and smiled. '_Now_' he thought. "Oh...well, I must go now, please excuse me." and Miroku turned around and 'accidentally' dropped his pouch. Miroku bent down to pick it up and 'accidentally', again, bumped his behind into Keiko's back, making her fall forward.

Keiko screamed...and Yusuke turned around. Oh my, what a terribly simple and easy plan yet the prey never knows it's in place until it actually happens to them...my, what happy souls they must be now! Miroku turned around and gasped. He tried to reach for Keiko's hands before she fell but she slipped his grasp and she went tumbling down heading for Yusuke's legs.

"HOLY CRAP!" Yusuke yelled and ran back to the bottom of the stairs and held his hands out for Keiko to fall in. Miroku stood at the top of the stairs swinging his pouch around in circle.

Keiko did indeed, fall into Yusuke's open awaiting arms but with the powerful force, Yusuke fell backwards and they both rolled all the way to the middle of the floor...Keiko on top and Yusuke on bottom...lips touching while their cheeks burned with blushes. Miroku smiled. "Ah...what a lovely couple..." he whispered to himself and ran down the stairs as to check on Keiko to make sure she was alright.

"Keiko! Are you alright? That was quite a fall there...I'm terribly...er...I see that you are-"Miroku said but was cut off my a short small squeal.

"OMG!! KEIKO! I mean, sure, Yusuke isn't bad looking but in the middle of the **_hall_** on the **_floor_**?! My god, I never knew you were like that!" Kagome said smiling while her hands covering her mouth to hide her sly smile. Botan gasped. "Oh my..." Sango walked out with Kurama and Hiei following her. Sango faked gasped and covered her mouth.

"Keiko, you sly girl you!" she said giggling. Keiko immediately rolled off of Yusuke and stood up straight while straightening her kimono. In the process, she accidentally stepped on Yusuke's stomach...ouch, that's gotta hurt, especially if you just came from eating...uh oh...

"OMG! Are you okay Yusuke? No wait...I shouldn't be asking that! You stole-No...shut up Keiko...oh crap! Man...Yusuke! You're such a-oh god! PLEASE EXCUSE ME!" she suddenly screamed and she ran up the stairs, straight past Miroku and fled to her room to think about what she just did.

Yusuke stood up and brushed dirt off of his outfit and looked at the girls as they smiled...or at least tried NOT to smile. "You girls set this up didn't you?!" he asked, pointing an accusing finger at him. They looked at him innocently.

"Why would we plan something like that? I mean...look at us! Does it _look_ like we would plan something so simple like that?!" Sango said pointing to her, Botan, and Kagome to emphasize her point. Yusuke walked away grumbling 'Yeah, it sure does' along the way. Sango, Botan, and Kagome smiled at each other after Yusuke left the hall to go...wherever he's going...

"I just realized...was that Keiko's first kiss?" Botan asked looking at the stairs worriedly. Sango and Kagome gasped at one another and nervously smiled. "Whoops...our bad..." Kagome said looking at the floor blushing.

"You girls are really...er...um, well...smart?" Kurama said laughing nervously. Hiei choked. "My ass...and Keiko liked that...intimate moment." He stated. Kagome, Sango, and Botan looked at him suspiciously.

"Oh really? How would **_YOU_** know eh smart guy?" Sango asked poking Hiei's shoulder. "Because he's a demon Sango." Miroku said. Sango signed. "We didn't mean for them to kiss really...just to fall on each other and well...blush as bright as the juiciest tomato and also make it _look_ like they were...you know..." Kagome mumbled.

"Do you think we should go...talk to Keiko?" Botan suggested already half way up the stairs. "I think she should have some time to Sango. We have work to do." Miroku said as he dragged Sango away. She struggled, obviously not use to being dragged by a man, a pervert no less!

"I will be out in the garden if any of you need me." Kagome said and she walked away. Hiei followed after her saying nothing and what was left in the hall, was Botan and Kurama. "Well Kurama...it's just the two of us...so you want to go visit the village just outside the gates and do some shopping?" she suggested stepping off the stairs. Kurama shrugged. "Sure, why not?" Botan smiled brightly which made Kurama blush slightly.

"Let's go then!" and she grabbed his hand and rushed out the door smiling. Kurama blushed as he felt the warmth on his. '_Well...I have no choice whatsoever...just hope it doesn't kill me_' he thought.

Oh how wrong he was...so very wrong indeed!

X

X

X

X

Kagome plucked a white lily and started to twirl it in her hand while humming a soft tune. "Oh Hiei, I didn't know you were there! Please come join me!" she said patting the spot next to her. Hiei walked over sat down beside her hesitantly. "So how do you plan to marry?" he asked her out of the blue. She looked at him weirdly before she smiled.

"Well, I always did want to marry out of love but at this point, it seems impossible. Seems like I'll be having a forced marriage...oh well, my dreams never really did come true." She said signing. Hiei hned.

"There's still a chance...Kikyo is your sister is she not?" he asked. Kagome nodded. "She had an arranged marriage with Inuyasha. At first, they hated each other's guts. But then they fell in love..." Kagome whispered plucking a piece of grass off the ground and letting it fly in the wind.

"Maybe if you get an arranged marriage, it'll end up like that." Hiei suggested looking at her. Kagome smiled. "Maybe...but I always wanted to find love on my own really...ya know what? You're a good listener Hiei! You and I will be great friends! So in return, I want to do something for you...what ever is on your mind that is troubling you, you can tell me and we'll go through it together, okay?!" Kagome said excitedly sitting on her knees.

Hiei nodded and smiled small. "Okay" he said. Kagome nodded and smiled brightly and gave him a light peck on the cheek. "Thanks Hiei! I'll see you tomorrow! I'm gonna go hang out with my sister and brother in law now...bye!" and she jumped up, waved good bye, and left Hiei sitting there shocked.

He raised a hand to touch his cheek and smiled softly. "She kissed me..." he mumbled and signed contently.

X

X

X

X

Alright! That's all for that chapter! I'm really sorry it's so short but I wanna finish reading my book so I can return it! I hoped you liked it! And if you ever have time (and want to), then can you please check out my new story? I really like the idea of it and I would be really happy if you guys read that story too! Thanks a whole bunch to whoever reads it!

**Title: Girl On The Run**

**Rating: PG13**

**Pairings: Mainly Inuyasha/Kagome and some Miroku/Sango**

**Summary: Inuyasha, a normal hanyou, going to an all boy school. When the 'new guy' shows up, everything around him starts to change. Now he's surrounded by news of drug lords and scandals are happening around every corner! And exactly how does Inuyasha connect with everything? **

I'll be really happy if you guys review me for that story to encourage me to continue writing it!

Now you know the deal, review as much as you can!

-Monki-


	7. Chapter 7

OMG, I am like…SO SORRY! Really, I am! I really didn't mean to put off my stories like that for more then one month! I'm seriously sorry! It's just this huge crisis thing that's going on and everything and now I'm all confused except I don't know what I'm confused about which is totally weird so now I'm just ranting on and on and on and OKAY!

Reason #1: Writer's block

Reason #2: Reading other fanfics (just can't stay away!)

Reason #3: No ideas whatsoever

Reason #4: School

There's my list of excuses and I know you guys aren't gonna read this anyway so whatever! I'll try and fix my little 'block' problem soon enough! I can't promise anything so don't yell at me if I don't fix my problem!

**Penalty Box**

**Chapter 7**

**By: Monki-chan**

**xXxXxXxXx**

The music drifted in the air softly while people ushered to their seats. Kurama speed-walked over to his post where his friends were already standing. "Better hurry up Kurama!" Botan said smiling brightly. Kurama flashed a quick smile towards her before rushing over.

"Don't make a fool out of yourself okay Yusuke?" Keiko said while examining the ruby ring on her finger. Yusuke nodded as he made his way over to his friends on the side of the dining/ball room. After that little 'accident' over by the stairs, Keiko and Yusuke could not look at each other without bring a bright shade of red on to their faces for 3 whole days! But tonight, they forgot all about the incident and tried to act civilized. Key word: TRIED.

"Why can't we sit with the girls? I mean, we sit with them all those other non-important nights!" Kuwabara said making a fussy face. "Kuwabara…you must understand, we are not of high stature as them." Kurama said smiling lightly. "In other words, we're low lives." Hiei said while his bright ruby colored eyes stared at the happy royals.

"We're not low lives Hiei! If we were, then we would be peasants! But we're not; we're in the Eastern Army! Second best army in Japan!" Yusuke said. "We're still of no high stature Yusuke…" Kurama said and signed. Suddenly, the music slowed to a stop signaling that the Royals would be walking down soon.

"Presenting Queen Izayoi and King Inutaisho!" the doorman yelled throughout the enormous sized room. He, and the other doorman, opened the doors at the same time and out walked Izayoi and Inutaisho.

Izayoi had a kind smile on her face with her arm looped through with Inutaisho's. Inutaisho held his chin high and his amber colored eyes glowed with pride. Izayoi wore a light pink dress. The edges were lined with gold. Her sleeves draped down to the ground while her dress trailed behind her leaving a train. Her hair was put in a delicate bun, leaving strands of straight, long hair running downt eh sides of her face, ending at her breast.

Inutaisho wore a clean pressed white shirt with light reddish pants lined with gold thread. His robe was tied around his neck, showing off his broad shoulders. It was trimmed with light pieced fur while intricate designs were on the back and front of the robe. His silver hair in the high ponytail swayed left and right while he walked down the stairs.

As they descended down the stairs, they made their way towards the long table at the front of the room where some other people had already sat down. To the right were the musicians and to the left were where Botan, Keiko, and Yukina sat.

After that, doormen presented the other kings and queens of the southern and northern. The northern king was King Kouga who was still waiting for Kagome's hand in marriage. And the king of the southern was King Bankotsu.

After the two men, Queen Kisa was introduced. And after her, Inuyasha and Kikyo were. And last but not least, Kagome was stepping out.

Hiei held his breathe when he saw Kagome dressed in an elegant pure silk dress colored light blue. Her hair was clipped back and left a swinging ponytail with strands down framing her angelic face. '_She looks…beautiful_.' He thought as he released the breath. '_Kagome…Queen Kagome…I'll be bowing down to you soon. Whoever you marry, will be very lucky_.' He continued and signed softly.

Kurama, who stood next to Hiei, looked questionably at his friend and mentally gasped. '_Hiei…my poor friend…maybe there is a chance you won't break._' He thought and left it at that.

'_Great…I hate this…and my shoes are starting to KILL ME! Next thing you know, I'll probably fall and end up on my freakin' face…_' Kagome thought ferociously while smiling charmingly.

X

X

X

X

"Soon my dear girl…soon you'll be broken down exactly like my many other victims." He softly said and ended with an evil cackle. "Just like your _father_." And he snapped his fingers. The miasma around him started to fog up and he disappeared.

X

X

X

X

"Will you honor me this dance my lady?" he charmingly asked with a gracious smile. Kagome smiled back. "Of course Lord Kouga." She said back. She put her delicate hand in his and he led her to the dance floor.

The crowd parted for the couple as a slow song started. Kagome put her other hand on his shoulder while his other hand went to her hip and they started a slow dance. "I hear you're going to be wed to a man in 2 weeks, am I correct?" he asked with a small smile. Kagome nodded. "True but not 2 weeks, it's now only a week and 4 days now." She replied politely.

"Well, that's quite a short time. I myself have always believed in a true romance and I still do." Kouga said with a contented sign. Kagome smiled brightly back. "As of me too milord. I've always wanted to marry for love."

"Then hopefully you will love me!" he replied with a small smile. Kagome looked at him and tilted her head a little. "Whatever do you mean sir?"

"I hope you will love me in the end because I plan to marry you. That is, if you accept me. I've loved you since you walked through that door. It was love at first site as you can call it."

Kagome giggled. "Why, I thank you for your appreciation! I suppose I will be seeing quite a lot of you around this castle then?" Kagome asked. "Definitely!"

X

X

X

X

"This. Is. Complete. BORDOM." Yusuke said and gulped down the rest of is champagne. Kuwabara nodded while he yawned. "I hope we don't have to do this often…it's tiring!" he whined and yawned again.

"At least we get something to drink right Hiei? Hiei?" Kurama said and turned to look to his friend. Hiei, who was completely oblivious to everything around him, starred at the laughing dancing couple. '_She looks so happy…maybe the onna will marry that king_.'

"Earth to HIEI! You there man?" a voice said, bringing Hiei back to reality. "What do you want?" he said with a deadpan voice. Yusuke smiled nervously. "Just wanted to make sure you were living." He said and looked to his right. "Well, I must go now my fellow soldiers, my lady awaits me!" and with that, Yusuke walked, more like ran, over to Keiko with his hand out to take Keiko to the dance floor.

"Hey…can he do that?" Kuwabara asked as he cocked his head. "Apparently." Kurama said and went to ask Botan for a dance. "I suppose I'll go ask Yukina then!" Kuwabara said and left with a charming smile on his face.

Hiei grunted for he stood alone. "May you spare your queen one dance?" Queen Kisa asked with a smile. Hiei looked to his side and saw Kagome's mother with a happy smile planted on her face. He bowed and put his hand out for the queen. "Of course my lady." Kisa put her hand into her soldier's hand and they walked out gracefully to the dance floor.

"So Hiei, tell me about yourself!" Kisa asked gently. Hiei closed his eyes then opened them again. "I'm afraid there's nothing to tell. As you know, I am the forbidden child, I have no happy memories what so ever. Except for the time Princess Kagome rescued me from certain death." He said. Kisa nodded and smiled. "Well then, tell me of your not so happy memories if you don't mind."

"I should not burden you with my unhappy memories. I wouldn't want to upset my queen." "It does not matter dear, please, do share with me." Kisa smiled. Hie signed and a smile tugged at his lips. "Very well then." And he told her of his times as a child.

X

X

X

X

"Wow, Hiei's a good dancer don't you think?" Botan said as she sneaked a peek at the queen and Hiei. Kurama nodded. "I've know him for so long, I didn't even know he _could_ dance!" Botan laughed joyfully. "I suppose it just goes to prove, you never now everything!" "Indeed" and Kurama smiled.

"Hey, stop flirting you two and look over there!" Inuyasha hissed as he danced beside the couple with Kikyo in his arms. Botan and Kurama looked to their left and almost tripped backwards. Kagome with flirting with Bankotsu! And he was flirting back with her!

"Wow…they sure make a lovely couple!" "Who does?" the 2 couples turned to see Queen Kisa with Hiei standing next to her. "King Bankotsu and Kagome milady." Kurama said and pointed to where the pair were standing.

"Yes they do don't they? Every single time they see one another, all I ever see is endless flirting! Though I'm not quite sure if they actually mean it or not…?"

Just then, the lights blacked out.

X

X

X

X

HAHA, CLIFF HANGER!

Well, I hope this chapter was worth the wait! I'm terribly sorry! Please forgive me! –bows-

Monki-chan


	8. Chapter 8

It's been more then a year since I last updated…I…am…so…sorry. You don't have to forgive me but I would like to thank the people who still stick with me and this story. Thank you so much!

By the way, if any of you read my other stories, I deleted them mainly because I couldn't write them anymore so yeah…but I'm starting a new story. There's going to be a more detailed description at the bottom so read it won't you? Arigatou!

XxXxXxX

**Penalty Box**

**Chapter 8**

**By: Monki-chan**

x0x0x0x0

"My, my, what have we here? A room full of little rich hamsters I see!" a deep voice said.

Kagome held onto Bankotsu's shoulders while his arms wrapped around her waist protectively.

The lights brightened once more and in the middle of the dance floor was Lady Kisa and Lady Izayoi being held in a long haired man's arms. His raven black hair ran down to his knees and his crimson eyes held no warmth, instead, it held darkness and hatred.

"Fuck" Inuyasha quietly cursed. Kikyo held onto his arm while looking petrified, like a deer in headlights.

"Who the hell is he?" Yusuke asked, going for his dagger in his pant leg. "That is Naraku, the evilest being ever born on this planet." Keiko hissed.

"Hiei and I have heard of this man. He kills merciless doesn't he?" Kurama asked, pulling a rose out of his hair. Botan nodded.

"So how have you been Kagome? It's been a long time hasn't it, ne?" Naraku asked with a sinister smile. "Let go of Lady Kisa and Lady Izayoi right **now** Naraku." Kagome hissed, letting go of Bankotsu slightly. "Be careful." She heard him whisper.

"Not until you give up my desire, and then you can get these two precious women!" Naraku said and cackled. Then a hole developed under Naraku and all three of them fell through and disappeared.

"MOTHER!" Kagome and Kikyo both screamed as they raced towards the middle of the floor. Tears started to stream down their faces. "Mom…come back…" Kikyo whispered as she tried to comfort herself and Kagome.

"Izayoi…" Inutaisho whispered. He fled the ballroom out into the garden, and everybody heard the tragic howl of a heartbroken dog demon.

X

X

X

X

"Are they okay?" Inuyasha asked the doctor as she closed the door to Kikyo's room. The doctor shook her head.

The doctor was at least in her 50's now. She had shaggy grey-black hair and her skin not all that wrinkly. She looked old on the outside but her eyes shown that she still held spirit within her.

"The Lady Kikyo is sleeping now but you can go watch over her sire." The doctor said softly. "And Kagome?" he asked.

"She's not doing very good sire. Lord Hiei is with Lady Kagome right now." The doctor said and smiled gently. "He won't leave her side at all. He may be the forbidden child but a faithful man he is."

Inuyasha smiled and thanked the old doctor before entering Kikyo's room. He thought about what the old doctor had said about Kagome and Hiei. '_Hm…I wonder what she's trying to imply there..._'

"Kikyo, get up. I know you're awake." Inuyasha said and sat on the edge of Kikyo's bed.

The black haired beauty sat up with disheveled hair and dark bags under her eyes. "Oh Inuyasha…" she mumbled. Tears started to form at the edge of her eyes. Her husband wiped them away before they fell.

"Don't worry, we'll find them no matter what it takes." Inuyasha said and smiled gently.

Kikyo sniffed gently. "But still…Kagome's probably taking this harder then me. I'm worried about her…"

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't have anyone to lean on. I have you but she has no one. I'm scared Inuyasha. And it's almost her birthday." Kikyo said and tears formed at her eyes once more.

"She has Miroku and Sango." Inuyasha questioned. His wife shook her head.

"Maybe…but she needs someone who her heart can lean on." She said. Inuyasha smirked. Kikyo looked at him puzzled. He told her what the old doctor had told him.

Kikyo smiled softly at that as well as Inuyasha, happy that he made his wife smile.

'_Wait a second…_' "Is she implying I'm not faithful!" Inuyasha asked with his mouth open.

Oh boy…he's got a lot to learn.

Kikyo laughed quietly. "Of course not love…"

X

X

X

X

He sat there, staring at his master. Her raven hair spread around her like a black halo for the perfect angel. Heavy bags could be seen under her eyes and tear streaks were still found along her ivory pale skin.

His eyes softened at seeing her helpless figure underneath the blanket. '_I wish I could help you Kagome. I really wish I could._'

He brushed her hair out of her face but then suddenly pulling away like he was burnt. "I'll do everything I can for you my lady." He said and left the room quietly.

He walked through the halls staring at the portraits of the past kings and queens.

He stopped when he came upon a picture with four people.

'_That must be King Higurashi…_' he thought.

"That's the late Lord Higurashi. He was a great man to serve under." Hiei turned around to see the old doctor that treated Kagome and Kikyo.

"How'd he pass away?"

The doctor Kaede smiled.

"He had a deadly disease that was slowly eating at him from the inside. We don't know how or even when he got it. All we know is that it killed him and it wasn't contagious. He was a kind man, king or not. Some of the people from this kingdom's council still mourn his death even though it's been nearly 5 years."

Hiei looked back up at the king and the kindness that shown through his eyes.

"Come, we must go eat. Dinner is nearing." Hiei turned from the picture and followed Kaede to the dining room.

X

X

X

X

Okay…I bet that chapter wasn't even worth the wait but at least I updated right? I'll try and get the next chapter out soon so please wait til then alright?

Oh yeah, I was talking about a new story before. Um…I haven't really made a summary yet but it's going to be about pirates since I just saw Pirates of the Caribbean 2. Um….here's the best come-up summary I can make at the moment:

Kagome is a pirate. Inuyasha is a prince. His family is after her head. She's after his jewels. But when worst comes to worst and it's the end of the world, they're forced to work together. And at the end of the road is something they never expected.

Does it sound okay? Either way, review please?

-Monki-chan


End file.
